


柿子树

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: She’s a young tree.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 1





	柿子树

**Author's Note:**

> 《柿子树》  
> ——佚名  
> 送别了夏天，你的心儿渐渐柔软  
> 在秋风粉饰落叶的枝头  
> 你火红的娇艳宛如欲滴的灯笼  
> 辉映在无数层林尽染的黄昏  
> 真正懂你的，永远是  
> 第一眼就对你一见钟情的人  
> 一无所有的日子，你会失落  
> 偶尔，也会追忆自己的身世  
> 似一粒种子的机缘巧合  
> 或一棵树苖的精心选择  
> 在叶子脱落的午后，你会惊喜的看出  
> 脚边的一条小路，缀满了鞋子的弧度  
> 鸦雀无声的傍晚  
> 孤独的你，喜爱去思索人类的成熟  
> 是否会像自己一样，执着的  
> 长大成一颗人见人爱的脑袋  
> 在慢慢老去的年纪  
> 你也会想起小时候，一个调皮的孩子  
> 踩断了自己脆弱的肩膀，和  
> 那个青涩而天真的童年  
> 曾恋上了一朵平凡的  
> 没有香味的  
> 黄色小花

做到一半时，文星伊停了下来，面庞凝着若有所思的神色，脖颈上的细链子在汗湿的胸口粘成O型。

金容仙差点要到，见状有些埋怨地叹了口气，把她垂下的一缕长发捋到耳后，清了清嗓子问：“想什么呢？”

“冰箱里好像还有半盒西瓜。”文星伊念念有词，“我突然好想吃西瓜。”

“冰箱里没啦。”金容仙无奈地偏头，“前天我问你的时候你说不要。”

文星伊脸上立马现出大大的失落，睫毛眨了两下，哀哀地发出两声像小狗吃不到火腿肠的声音。底下的手倒是重新启动，指节埋在姐姐的穴道里，被收紧的括约肌挽留住。

高潮来临时金容仙搂住她的脖子，抻直腿，任凭文星伊脸埋在她的肩窝吃力地伸手够床头柜上的毛巾擦干她的腿根。金容仙有点受不了毛巾在那里蹭来蹭去，拍拍她的背示意她起开，絮絮地念道：“我去给你买西瓜。”

她顺便下楼取了个快递，一看上面写着文星伊的名字，不知道这家伙又买了什么稀奇古怪的盲盒。金容仙摇摇头，偶尔觉得自己像养了个女儿。不过她见过的朋友家的女儿们倒是没一个有文星伊那么能闹的。精力充沛的年轻人，像树苗一样长在她家的木地板上，褐色的根系探寻着水分向深处延展，与她的屋子融为一体。

金容仙打开门前看到门把手上被文星伊粘了一个亮闪闪的小白兔充气贴纸。之前粘在这的是一只小乌龟，脱落之后留下难看的胶的痕迹，再被文星伊马不停蹄地补上新的。

“容，见过兔宝宝吗？”那之前，文星伊在餐桌前乐滋滋地晃脑袋对她说。

“没有。”金容仙嚼着饭菜摇头。

“圆圆的，比仓鼠大不了多少。可以揣进兜里带走。”文星伊比划着描述，然后眯眼吐着气道，“容就好像兔宝宝。”

金容仙用大拇指摁了摁那块软绵绵的贴纸，想起了去年在剧院门口的小广场遇到这个年轻人的时候。

她是在观赏完一场《摇滚莫扎特》后拿着票根从剧院出来时看见的文星伊。后者披一件看上去就很厚重的棕色呢绒外套，里面却只有一层薄薄的绸质衬衣，米白的丝带在领口处打了个柔软下垂的蝴蝶结。往下一看，牛仔裤洗得发白，露出半截嫩笋一样的脚踝，帆布鞋是纯朴的黑白色，鞋头沾一点人间的灰尘。长发染成俄国公主似的奶金，发根都不透半点黑，有点像金容仙刚刚要到签名的音乐剧演员的假发。她揣着兜坐在花坛上抖腿，脚边放着一个敞开的小提琴盒子，里面零散地飘着几张纸币。

这才二月份，天公不作美起来照样冷得人端肩缩脖，街上走着的全是憨豆先生，连乞丐都纷纷挤入地下通道讨生活。金容仙走上前，抽出三张1000韩元放在那女孩的盒子里，问：“能拉什么曲？”

“什么曲都能拉。”文星伊揣着兜，没站起来，“帕格尼尼得加钱。”

“巴赫可以吗？”金容仙被这卖艺者随性以至于些许怠慢的态度笑到，张口拈了个脑子里最先出现的古典音乐家的名字——排除贝多芬的情况下，那有点太“烂大街”了，显得没法为难到谁。

“幸运儿。”文星伊终于舍得把手从兜里拿出来，打了个有点哑火的响指，“我最擅长巴赫。”

金容仙更想笑了，后退一步抱臂不语。文星伊缓慢地脱下那件沉重的外套，活动了一下手臂和脖子，拿起安静躺在主人身边的小提琴放在肩膀上架好。

起范儿挺有味道，说不定真的是擅长的人。金容仙不禁想。但不冷吗？西风刮得她自己都不敢摘手套，更遑论在空气里裸露着手弹奏乐器。

只见文星伊垂眸抬臂，手肘一拉，那琴就吱吱嘎嘎地发出像踩到了鸡脖子的声音，惊飞了远处几只觅食的麻雀。

金容仙：“……”

“不好意思。”文星伊大大方方地放下琴，“手冻僵了。”

于是金容仙又见她从地上拾起一个硕大的保温瓶，拧开盖子，将里面冒着热气的水淋到手上。水流顺着指骨撑起的皮肉淅淅沥沥地流进花坛里的泥土中。然后她用那件外套把手上的水仔细蹭干，重新握住琴颈。

流畅的音符紧接着自弓毛与弦的摩擦中诞生，荡开早春的风、暮冬的云，潺潺淌进人的耳膜。觅食的麻雀又回来了，在枝叶都随旋律轻摇的树下蹦跳，叼走情侣落在地上的面包屑。几位过路的行人也停下脚步，直到最后一个音结束，才徐徐散去。

文星伊神情专注，在寒风里站得笔直，像株原野上生长的树木。金容仙在陌生乐章制造的宁静氛围中渐渐有些恍惚。她仿佛听到了嫩芽破土的声音，交织着花开的动响。

春天真的要来了。她突然想到。

金容仙不是懂行的人。她对古典音乐一知半解，仅限于学生时代被母亲压着脑袋学的钢琴，然而工作之后因不再练习，很快忘得七七八八。但她认为只要是能给人美的享受的音乐，都是值得欣赏的。传闻小提琴是不易练得好的乐器，她不知道面前这个人是否用了哪些高超的技巧或处理方式，只知道被打动的感觉真实而真挚。

“可以请问刚才那是什么曲子吗？”临走前，金容仙走近一步，看着文星伊重新穿好外套，在脑海里搜刮那点所剩无几的乐理知识，“巴赫的E大调？还是《萨拉班德》之类的？”

“抱歉。”文星伊坐回花坛，自下而上地看着她，把手拢进袖子，露出一个轻飘飘的笑来，“其实我刚才拉的不是巴赫。”

“……”金容仙哽了一下，决定不跟玩世不恭的艺术家计较，“没关系，那么请问它是……？”

“没有名字。是拉给你的曲子，女士。”文星伊歪了歪头。此时云层被几束阳光撕开，她在那光下眯起眼，眼瞳像块茶色玻璃，“所以它是属于你的。你愿意把它叫做什么，它就叫什么。”

那时金容仙就意识到文星伊是怎样的人。这绝对不是一个预谋，因为金容仙手上的音乐剧门票是朋友临时有事去不了才给她的，还托她向喜欢的音乐剧演员要签名，否则金容仙不会在这个时间出现在这个地点；这也不是一场邂逅，因为她们过去从未见过彼此，偌大的首尔不缺各式各样的流动及常驻人口，要计算与某个人的相遇，相当于在加大火锅里捞一粒只剩一半壳的花椒。她们只是碰巧在花坛边打了个照面，金容仙碰巧想照顾一下大冷天里纤瘦漂亮的街头艺人的生意。然后文星伊就即兴为她创作了一首小提琴曲。要问为什么，她应该也只会笑着回答说：“因为你美。”

在金容仙一整周都沉浸在没有拿手机录下那首街头音乐家的即兴创作的后悔中时，她接到了一个陌生的电话。原来是张贴的租房广告有了客人。金容仙的公寓挺宽敞，不知从什么时候起——也许是随着年纪见长，心态有些微妙地变了——一个人住有些空落落的，所以她从三年前开始招附近大学的年轻女孩做房客，将客卧便宜地租出去，目的不是收房租，只是为了让屋里添点人气。年初她刚送走上一个决定搬出去和男朋友住的女孩，现在房间又空了出来。

协商完住房合同相关事宜后不久，金容仙准备了些进口小零食摆好盘等着迎接新房客。金容仙打电话时听到对方声音略微低沉，不似一般女孩那么清脆。发来的照片是一个黑发单眼皮女孩的证件照，素颜干干净净。她总觉得有些熟悉，而又想不起来，这女孩莫名让她联想柿子树，或者黑胶唱片之类的东西。与之前的房客们给她的联想不一样——恬静的梅，啁啾的燕子，或者举起肉垫的猫咪。至于为什么是柿子树？因为树同时象征生命与成熟，且金容仙喜欢吃柿子，柿子是可以那么甜，又那么涩的东西。

门开了，奶金发色的女孩拎着一个巨大的行李箱和一个漆黑的小提琴盒子站在楼道里，肩上还落着一片叶。

“呀。”金容仙还没反应过来，女孩已鼓着嘴吹落肩上的叶子，笑得露出牙龈，“是你。怎么这么巧。”

文星伊正式在金容仙家落窝了，阳台挂上DIY卫衣，鞋柜多了各式各样不同花色的帆布鞋，洗浴间两个漱口杯并排放置着。

房子又活了起来，下班回家总算不是空荡荡一片，只有夕阳下跌宕的灰尘。金容仙不知从工作了几年后开始罹患的上班族春日病都好了些许。如果要她打比方，年轻的女孩应该和猫一样是液体，一滴一滴地渗漏进来，冷冷清清的空间就充满青春的吐息。金容仙被那渡来的氧气救活，生活又多一点新的期待。

文星伊的作息和她大不相同。这家伙每逢周末就很晚睡觉，金容仙凌晨三点起来上厕所，还看到她的门缝里透出光，不知道是电视剧正播到男女主接吻，还是哪款新开发的游戏这么好玩。当然，第二天中午又是一条活蹦乱跳的好汉。金容仙倒有点佩服她。她已经不能等到凌晨再睡觉了，熬一次夜非得两三天才缓得过来。

工作日金容仙上班，文星伊上学，她们各自解决早晚餐，虽然朝夕相见，相处的时间却似乎不多。文星伊签的房租是两年，金容仙暗自计算着，不知道她们在半年后能不能做成朋友。

转机就发生在一个平平无奇的周五。老板的女儿结婚，喜事一冲，这个平日里不苟言笑的男人居然大手一挥给全公司放了半天的假。金容仙混在同事的欢呼里打了个哈欠，她没有什么安排，不如把手上的表格厘清再走。

这一日金容仙在饭点前两个小时到了家，钥匙插进锁孔刚转完一圈，悠扬的乐声就从缝隙里争先恐后地挤出来，扎进金容仙的耳朵。麻木的脑细胞突然就被按下了开关，神经元像圣诞节的彩灯一样一串串地亮起，提前下班的喜悦与兴奋不知为何在绕完地球一圈后迟来地亲吻起大脑皮层。她轻手轻脚地关上门，小心翼翼寻至文星伊的卧室。门是敞开的，文星伊背对着她，面对落地窗，穿着件蓝底的小熊睡衣，小提琴如宫廷里的淑女躺在她的小熊肩膀上，用女官教养出的好嗓子吟唱。

这应该是一首练习曲，有许多重复的小节，并且节奏繁杂、顿挫分明，金容仙听着都感到手累。她一直安静地站在门口，文星伊又换着谱拉了大概二十多分钟，才终于以一个颤抖的尾音结束，转身时胸口起伏，脸上是一层薄薄的汗水。金容仙看着她捋了把头发，解开睡衣衣领的两颗扣子，把琴和弓小心地收进盒子里放好，才拿起床头柜上的水杯，不像艺术生，倒跟个刚打完篮球的体育生似的仰着头灌，女孩的、只有特定姿势下才会变得明显的喉结上下滑动，有水珠顺着唇角掉下来，慢吞吞地流到锁骨窝。

金容仙呆呆的，突然也想喝水了。这时她意识到自己在别人房间门口站了挺久，虽然是“明窥”，但似乎也有点奇怪。可惜为时已晚，文星伊发现了她，并且行动奇快的年轻人不知何时已经走到了她跟前，摆着手戏谑地问：“容仙姐姐是不是把地暖开大了点？屋里有点热。”

“啊…啊，是吗？”金容仙猝不及防被打断发呆，陷入无意识的慌乱，“那我去关小一点——”

“…아이구。”文星伊没想到她没接住这句调笑，只得收回手，叉着腰叹道，“已经三月底了，姐姐。你上周就关掉地暖了，还问了我两次呢。”

“……”金容仙迟钝地找回了自己的神智，却又更不知道怎么说话好了，“你……”

“不过姐姐今天下班好早。”难得逮到能聊几句的空当，文星伊靠在门框上，打量她的行头，“遇到好事了？”

“…老板的女儿结婚，大赦天下呢。”金容仙总算接上话，暗自松了口气，“算是匀到了半天的假期。”

“怪不得回来这么快。”文星伊看了看腕表，“往常这个时候距离你到家还有三个小时。”

怎么记得那么清楚。金容仙腹诽，但她没多想，只庆幸今天运气好，没有错过文星伊的练习时间，这样，她终于有机会可以旧事重提了，“说起来——之前那次，在大街上，你拉的那首曲子……”

“嗯？”

“你还记得吗？”金容仙越想越觉得如果不说出来会抱憾终身，“我真的非常喜欢，如果你还能……”

“不能。”文星伊说。

“啊？”金容仙又愣住了，猝不及防被拒绝再一次让她手足无措起来，“那、那也没关系……”

“它是给二月十五日的剧院广场上的姐姐的。”文星伊却站直了，依然是笑眯眯的，“听过‘人不能两次踏进同一条河流’吧？”

“……唯物辩证法？”好像又不是在拒绝自己。金容仙彻底糊涂了。

“如果姐姐真的很想要，我当然可以现在把谱子默下来。”文星伊认真地说，“不过之后拉的，都再也不会是那首曲子了。”

金容仙咀嚼着这句话，倒懂不懂地品出微妙的滋味来。

而文星伊用脚蹬门板玩，继续着搞艺术的神叨叨的说明：“就像一见钟情不会有第二次一样。”

这句话在之后很长一段时间里总会反复出现在金容仙的脑海中，就像那首随着绝对运动的河流流走了的曲子。她想，她对那首奏鸣曲确实是一见钟情了。想着想着，又想出了那种微妙的滋味是什么：无非来源于文星伊从一开始就让她感觉到不同的地方，无论是金发补染得很勤、发根永远是不消褪的奶金也好，还是拉琴的背影像棵山麓间迎风的柿子树也罢。于是金容仙在某一日敲着电脑时恍然大悟——这是个该死的浪漫的小混蛋。本身一个衣品亚逼的年轻人却是做古典音乐的已是相当奇妙的碰撞，那么Generation Z怀揣着偶尔让人难以招架的old school romance也就可以理解了。金容仙又把她比做月亮，因为只有月亮是拥有那么遥远的浪漫的事物。所以现在文星伊既是柿子树，也是树梢悬挂的月亮。

树梢挂的月亮从这一日算得上短暂交心的谈天起仿佛才正式走入她的生活。原来文星伊不进厨房是因为不会做饭，文星伊每隔一两个月就会上街给路人拉琴（但没有人得到一首“一见钟情”下即兴曲目的待遇），文星伊看《釜山行》能哭湿半个星月兔（金容仙发誓再也不要在和她一块挤在沙发上看电影时把自己最爱的玩偶让她抱着了），文星伊的导师是韩国最优秀的小提琴家之一，文星伊手上的气味来自保养琴弓用的松香，文星伊在她生日时写下便条“第一次见面时，就觉得姐姐会是春天出生的人”……文星伊有三个盲盒玩偶是前女友送的，现在她已经有二十个同系列的盲盒玩偶了，也不嫌麻烦，走到哪里带到哪里。

偶尔金容仙端着蜂蜜水看她吃力地压完腿，躺在客厅的瑜伽垫上举家用哑铃，右手臂上的青色纹身宛如远古部落里象征攻城掠地的图腾。洗完杯子回来又变成了俯卧撑，肩胛处的肌肉里像埋了一团翻滚的火，要把靠近的人事物都一道点燃。有时候觉得她瘫在床上打游戏懒懒散散，但她又跟每个年轻人一样，如同奔跑的猎豹，从未停下过。

观察是一件会上瘾的事。

她在清晨撞见文星伊盘腿坐在落地窗前调整琴弦和弦轴，转轴、拨弦，力道坚韧，手上骨骼凸起，好像要和木制的琴身融为一体。又用柔软的织物擦拭酒红色的面板，断续地抚摸，沿着木料的纹路顺势而下。金容仙想起一次她观看文星伊练习时，后者小心地不让汗水蹭到琴上的样子。她曾在地铁站的杂志上翻到一篇采访，里面的音乐家说“琴是琴师的情人”。金容仙没有太多浪漫细胞，但这个浅显易懂的比喻轻易触动了她，因而一直铭记。一直到她看到文星伊隔着绢布摩挲自己的琴的样子，实在太像包裹着教堂香味的情色，披着高雅的古典乐的纱，类似于修女的丝袜，神甫的脚链。

她忍不住代入进去。琴。流线型的琴。被扣动和拉扯时，壁腔振动发出嗡鸣。金容仙也曾交过女友，比她小的女孩子，活蹦乱跳如幼鹿，汗水都散发着青春的芬芳。在一起的时间不长，却悄然埋下从小就不长于社交的金容仙的目光逡巡方向的种子。她也许就是从那时起被这种情结栓住了，随着工作变忙，无趣的大人越来越多开始，它变得迫切。因此有了后来的房客们。“年轻”是魔鬼的词汇，让人变成汲取那生命力的巫婆。音乐唤醒了金容仙内心深处的黑土，她在顿悟中照镜子——她真的耐不住寂寞吗？

不是的，她只是需要有那么一棵小树长在她的后花园里，摇摆着枝丫光合作用，把成人世界的空气渡得清新。一株茁壮的柿子树，一颗充满活力的心脏。古往今来无数人痴迷又追求的东西。年轻很好。年轻真好啊。文星伊是鹿的同类——去年年底刚满十九岁，已经一个人出来租房，一个人上街演奏，多么风华正茂的年纪。但文星伊又那么不同，第一次见面起就不同了，从她以浪人的姿态做着端庄的活计，漫不经心地把暖水壶里的水倒在手上起。

倒过来一想，文星伊与她的第一次见面就足够特立独行、令人印象深刻了，这个该死的浪漫的小混蛋，太懂如何让人对她又爱又恨、念念不忘。

金容仙对感情是相当低敏的人。不提别人，有时候她连自己的感情都察觉不到。直至她在一个闷热的夜晚湿淋淋地醒来，梦里她真的变成一把小提琴，文星伊的指尖和汗水都落在她身体上。

幸好，初见时，文星伊就把春天赠予了她。

她们。

“容，猜猜看，北风和太阳谁能更快让你脱下衣服？”文星伊仰头往她身上倒，发丝柔软，身体却绷着韧劲。

“是太阳。”金容仙按照从小听来的寓言故事里的正确答案回复，即使她知道文星伊是那个随时准备好出人意料的小混蛋。

“错了。都不是。”小混蛋果然一扭身锁住她，柿子的香气涌来，还有勃发的生命力，伴随着低笑和吻。

“是我。”

想到这里，金容仙拧开了门锁。

屋里安安静静的。金容仙把西瓜放进冰箱，走出来找了一圈。小树倒在沙发上，四仰八叉如秋日窗前的盆栽，怀里躺着星月兔，呼吸平和，已经睡着了。


End file.
